


As Long As You Need

by await_the_dawn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but then there's big teddy bear bahorel to the rescue, like don't worry about it, there is some minor violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/await_the_dawn/pseuds/await_the_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre gets beat up and Bahorel comes to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Need

The group had gotten bored with the Musain. Combeferre hated when they did. The Musain was quiet, he could pick a table and work on his studies while they sat and talked. But when they moved somewhere different it was nearly impossible to get anything done. Yet he tried. He was currently sitting at a table with several of the others surrounding him, louder than normal now that they had some wine in their systems. He sighed quietly again, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he tried to concentrate. 

He attempted for a few more minutes before Grantaire nearly spilled wine all over him, and shot him an irritated glance before standing up.

“I will see you all some other time. I’m afraid I have an essay unfinished in my rooms that I must attend to,” Combeferre announced, turning away from the table.

The others groaned a bit but he waved them off with a small smile, heading out the door and turning in the direction of his flat. Bahorel watched him go, debating for a moment before noticing that Combeferre had left his pen, quickly grabbing it and standing up, following after him to return it. 

Combeferre hardly paid attention as he walked, not overly worried. He turned down an alley, knowing it was a shorter route. About halfway down he heard a footstep behind him and turned to look, face turning to connect with the fist thrown his way.

He fell back, not expecting the blow and stumbling back against the wall, gasping when another blow connected with his stomach. He fell to the ground, winded and gasping, cringing as more blows began to fall. He fell back, curling up and covering his head as best he could, trying to create as little space for their feet to hit as he could.   
Combeferre wasn’t sure how many blows they got in before a scuffle started, a voice yelling at the men angrily. He could hear blows landing and soon the group of men scattered down the alley, shouting obscenities. The newcomer crouched down next to him, gingerly touching his shoulder.

“Christ ‘Ferre you took a beating didn’t you,” the man said. Combeferre took a moment before the voice registered as Bahorel, and he slowly began to uncurl his body.

“There you go come on now,” Bahorel said, rubbing his back gently, “Let’s get you off this ground and somewhere warm then shall we?”

Combeferre pushed himself up, using the arm Bahorel held out for support, wincing at the state of his bruised body. 

“How many were there?” he asked quietly, adjusting his now bent glasses on his nose.

“Four,” Bahorel said, shrugging as though it was no big deal. “Come on you really need to get off the ground it can’t be good for you.”

He slipped his arm around Combeferre’s waist, taking the others’ arm over his shoulder.

“Are you ready ‘Ferre?” he asked, not wanting to force him into moving.

Combeferre nodded, taking a steadying breath as he started to rise, stopping with a hiss pretty quickly. Bahorel stopped, brows furrowing in worry.

“What was it? How bad does it hurt?” he asked.

Combeferre took a second to regain his breath before replying. “It was my ribs. I think several of them are at least bruised.”

Bahorel frowned, looking around for a moment before nodding as though coming to a conclusion. Without saying anything he just reached down, looping his arm under Combeferre’s knees and the other behind his back and lifting. Combeferre cried out a bit in shock as Bahorel stood, wrapping his arms around the others neck automatically.

“What are you doing Bahorel?” he asked, feeling rather ridiculous at being beaten, rescued, and carried all in the same night. Bahorel just started walking in the direction of Combeferre’s apartment, carrying him as though he were nothing.

“I’m carrying you Combeferre. I’m not just going to leave you lying in that alley,” he replied, rolling his eyes as though it were obvious.

“You’re going to hurt yourself…” Combeferre muttered, not really having the energy to protest more, his head pounding from where he had been punched. He just sighed quietly, laying his down against Bahorel’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

Bahorel just smiled a bit, carrying Combeferre down the road to his apartment. He paused outside the door and Combeferre opened his eyes.

“It’s unlocked,” he muttered, “Forgot to lock it this morning.”

Bahorel nodded, shifting Combeferre in his arms and managing to get the door open. He took the other inside, bringing him over to the bed and laying him down gently. Combeferre winced a bit at the movement, reaching out and grabbing Bahorel’s wrist as the other went to move away.

“Stay. Please,” Combeferre said, staring up at the other man. He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t feel safe. But with Bahorel he knew he would. Bahorel had chased away his attackers and would keep him safe, whatever happened.

Bahorel saw all those thoughts flash through Combeferre’s eyes and lay down on the bed next to him, pulling the beaten student into his arms. 

“Of course I’ll stay. As long as you need me to.”


End file.
